fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Freakshow Endoskeleton
"Freakshow Endoskeleton will zoom throughout the abandoned pizzeria trying to find your office (he suffers from short term memory loss). The louder the sound of his saw wheel grinding against the floor gets, the closer he is to your office. Shut the door to the appropriate hallway to send him back to his corner, deactivating him for the rest of the in-game hour." ''-Freakshow Endoskeleton's description for the Custom Night in ''Freakshow at Freddy's Freakshow Endoskeleton is an animatronic character for the upcoming fan-game, Freakshow at Freddy's. He is an abomination of every endoskeleton in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, with minor upgrades, such as a Funtime Freddy jaw and a bloody-toothed chainsaw substituting his right hand. He is classified as a "fire hazard", due to his sparking wires in various spots all over him. Behavior in Story Mode In story mode, he appears as an antagonist towards the player on Wednesday. When the player is required to go to the Control Room to reactivate the failed systems, he, along with a few other Freakshow animatronics, will try to attack the player. He will stalk you throughout the entire time you are in the Control Room, and the more you flip up and down your monitor, the more he moves. You are required to give him and any other Freakshow animatronics that may be lurking in the Control Module (results may vary on which animatronic(s) appear, but Freakshow Endoskeleton is a definite) a shock from your electronic taser. Keep in mind as this does send him back to his corner, he becomes more feisty the more he is shocked. The closer he gets, the worse condition the electronics at your disposal get. This is due to his hypnotic eyes as stated in the concept art/blueprint Behavior in Custom Night Freakshow Endoskeleton appears in the Custom Night for Freakshow at Freddy's as, yet again, an antagonist to the player. He will (literally) grind his way towards your office on his wheel. If you shut the door before he gets in, he will deactivate for the rest of the in-game hour, but will reactivate once the assigned in-game hour is over. Appearance Freakshow Endoskeleton is an abomination of all of the endoskeletons in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, with a few upgrades. **In substitute for his right hand, he has a bloody-toothed chainsaw. **He wears a spare Funtime Freddy jaw. **He has a saw wheel at the bottom half of his torso and another one on the top of his head, just in case if he were to fall over. **He has hypnotic eyes, which don't effect the player, but can disable any nearby electronics temporarily in both Story Mode and Custom Night. It is unknown how or why his sockets are like this. He is also considered a "fire hazard" due to his wires poking out of his body constantly emitting sparks. Trivia **He, along with his other Freakshow animatronic comrades in-game, are all based off of the community thinking FNAF 6/FFPS was going to involve the idea of "Freakshow" animatronics, when it turns out, the so-called "Freakshow" animatronics were actually the Scrap animatronics. **Freakshow Endoskeleton was the first Freakshow animatronic to have Concept Art for Freakshow at Freddy's. You can find the concept art of him herehttps://nicktrap101official.deviantart.com/art/Concept-Art-748210510 Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan-Game Category:Freakshow at Freddy's